


And I, His Tide

by Lil_Redhead



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Killian's birthday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Redhead/pseuds/Lil_Redhead
Summary: Emma has a special surprise planned for Killian on his birthday. Smutty birthday goodness for Fran on her own birthday!





	

Killian sat on the edge of the couch, fingers kneading mindlessly at his hook as he waited for Emma to come back. She’d left several minutes ago, needing to retrieve his “special surprise” from a hiding spot she’d somehow managed to find without him noticing. Apparently, she’d been keeping it a secret for weeks.

“Emma, darling,” Killian called out when the silence of the room was becoming heavy. “Forget about the surprise. Just come down here and let me enjoy your company.”

“Patience, captain.” Her voice entered the room bouncing off of the walls around him like omniscient presence. He waited a few more moments, his hand occasionally reaching up to scratch his ear.

Behind him, he could hear her soft footsteps waiting at the top of the staircase. He froze, knowing that if he turned now, he could ruin whatever she had planned.

“I’m ready. Close your eyes.” She sounded almost...nervous, but he complied nonetheless. She moved down the stairs with deliberate steps, creating a slow rhythm that sent his heart accelerating into action. He jumped when he suddenly felt her hand scratch along his back, and just as he was about to turn her, she whispered in a husky voice, “Keep them closed.”

If Killian had any doubts about what sort of present this was, they were absolutely gone now. Every inch of his body ignited, heart pounding, fingers clenching, every other muscle frozen in place.

“Okay, sailor,” she said softly. A beat passed of Killian barely finding the willpower to shake from his sudden onslaught of lust, and with a shaky breath, his eyelids rose.

_“Bloody hell.”_

To his utter destruction, the gift was Emma herself. She was wrapped in lingerie that the pure sight of should’ve sent him back down to the Underworld. The mix of ruby silk and scarlet lace left little to the imagination. The lace covered her most private areas, hints of silky skin showing underneath designs of swirls and roses. Silk straps held the brassiere in place, with a bow tied between her enticing breasts.

Her stomach was an expanse of soft porcelain, lean and strong. Killian’s eyes traversed down her bare skin and settled for a moment between her legs where the same lace hid short tufts of golden curls. To bring the look to completion, Emma wore stockings made of what looked like fishnet, attached to her smallclothes by rose colored garters.

“Happy birthday, Captain.”

Killian’s jeans felt tighter by the second, each constriction making it seem impossible for him to become even more aroused. Just the sight of her had set his nerves aflame. Even the lightest touch would send him barreling over the edge, so he did his best to turn his hazy eyes from his sensitive cock and back to the woman standing before him.

One his eyes fell upon her, they were locked place. The tension building within him started at his jaw and moved down, down, down, fixing his muscles so that he couldn’t run even if he wanted to. Emma began to saunter toward him, hips swaying, tongue swiping over her lips. Her hands found her own silky skin, brushing gentle fingertips over her creamy stomach and moving until she was cupping her own breasts. Killian growled as she squeezed and neared closer to him.

As soon as she was within reach, he reached out his hand and pulled her so that she was standing between his open legs. His head fell back to rest his eyes on her, and the sight of her rosy blush that poured down to the swell of her breasts was enough to devastate him entirely. Emma ran her fingers across his jawline and down his neck.

“Let me take care of you,” she purred. Killian groaned as her palm found its way to his straining length beneath the tight fabric of his jeans. He swore he could feel every touch almost as vividly as if she were touching him directly. Applying pressure to where she knew his tip was, Emma smiled, feeling his jeans becoming a touch damp with precum.

“Darling, _please_ ,” Killian choked. Obeying his wishes, her nimble fingers worked at his zipper with his eyes locked to his. She tugged his pants until they slid off of his feet, and tossed them aside. Emma then turned her focus to her mouthwatering treat, hidden underneath one last layer of tight fabric. Bringing her face close to his manhood, she gently removed his boxers. He sprung free, his velvet skin brushing her cheek.

If he wasn’t completely hard just at the sight of her, her first few strokes sent him mad with want. Emma gasped at the burning heat in her hand. Smearing his arousal over the tip of his member, she let out a merciless breath of hot air over his sensitive flesh. He jerked forward in her hand, aching for more of her touch. Emma wrapped her fingers around him, giving a few meaningful pumps, then lowered her lips to him.

The noise Killian cried out shot right to Emma’s core. She watched, pleased, as he arched his back and clutched the arm of the couch. Kneeling closer to him, Emma tightened her grip, added another hand, and bobbed on him once more. The feeling of her hot mouth was electrifying, only increasing his pleasure.

Every few moments, Emma swirled her tongue around him, placing wet, languid kisses under the tip were she knew he was most sensitive. Killian growled, hissed, moaned with each of her movements.

But the real present was something she did not often do. Something that was typically his forte, that she knew would absolutely spur him into madness.

“You’re such a good Captain,” she said after popping him out of her mouth and sweeping her tongue along his shaft. “You love it when I worship you like this, working away your stress, soothing your worries with my mouth.”

“I do,” he choked, and Emma knew it was working.

“You always picture me on my knees, hungry for your irresistible cock. You like to imagine me scraping my nails along your skin. It makes you shiver, doesn’t it?” She acted out her words, making him tremble before her. “But do you know how sweet you taste, the salty tang of your love for me? I can’t wait until you come.”

She hollowed out her cheek, and tasted him once more, devastating him by sucking. Killian brought a hand to her hair, struggling not to tug too hard, but finding it impossible to do anything but hold on for dear life.

“And this won’t be the end of it,” Emma added for good measure. She brought a delicate hand to her breast and traced her nipple. “You can have me all night. You can have me with this lacy thing, or you can have all my lovely skin.”

She cupped the underside of his cock, squeezing just enough to make Killian bite his lip and groan.

“How you want. Anywhere you want. Tonight...” She lifted her hooded eyes to his and smiled. “...and every night,  I’m yours.” Then she lowered on him again, fast and furious, determined to make him delirious with pleasure.

He came with blinding light over his pupils and an anguished scream. The muscles in his legs trembled as Emma gave him a few last gentle pumps to ride him through his climax. Killian reached for her, raising her up to kiss her.

“Happy birthday, Killian,” she told him in a voice that was the beautiful equivalent sound equivalent of true love. He fell backwards, chest heaving, cheeks flushed.

“Thank you, my love,” he breathed. “Might I say, you look absolutely incandescent.”

“I thought you might appreciate it,” she answered with a chuckle. Killian lifted a brow.

“I think I plan on showing you just how much I _appreciate_ it.”


End file.
